


A Silent Home

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's 2018 Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Carnage Is A Shapeshifting Baby, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie is a good dad, Happy Carnage, Kid Fic, M/M, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: Eddie never thought he'd ever have the ability to be a part of a family, but now with Venom and Carnage, all he wants to do is cry happily that he was worthy of such a treasure.





	A Silent Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Worthiness, Bonding
> 
> This is officially the third day of Venom Advent Calendar entry meaning this entry won't make sense if you don't go back and read the first two days! This one is very late, but I didn't get any inspiration until it actually struck.

On the third day of Advent, Eddie's true love gave to him, time to wake up slowly with a silent home.

It was eight o'clock in the morning when Eddie was roused from sleep in the most comfortable bed he's slept in with a symbiote wrapped around him like it always does and a sleeping baby in his cradle none the wiser to what the day would bring until it brought it.

It was a Monday morning meaning he'd need to try and get some work done, but he knew, work would be coming second to his beautiful little boy who'd be taking up 90% of his attention leaving work to go largely undone.

At that moment, however, Eddie didn't care as he felt Venom slip back into his body after having squeezed his hand letting Eddie know that it was his turn to watch the baby now.

Rifling through Venom's memories of the night before led him to find out more about his son that he hadn't previously known from the day before. It seems Venom was wanting to share memories to make sure they were both on the same page on what Carnage wanted when he wanted it.

Slipping carefully from the bed, he noticed that his baby belly had gone down a bit more over the night leading him to believe it was either natural or Venom had a few minutes to spare in order to redistribute more of the leftover fat from his pregnancy to his muscles that'd need it for when they'd really be getting up and going.

For now, Eddie was moving around just enough to keep active but not enough to show he can start running marathons in the very near future.

Getting into the shower and letting the hot water roll over him in waves felt so good to his tired and aching body. Maybe he should've stayed an extra day in the hospital, but an extra day there could've led to the Avengers being alerted to Carnage then subsequently Venom and Eddie which he decidedly didn't like nor want to happen.

This family was his heart and he'd have walked into Stark Tower to shoot the place up just to get them back, so the less time they spent there the better for all of them.

Now, now, Eddie was just washing his body and enjoying the warmth of his morning shower knowing full well Junior would be waking up at any minute to get his morning breakfast or snack or whatever it is babies consider their meal of the day when their second parent wakes up in order to take care of them for the day while trying to get their own lives together.

And like clockwork, right after Eddie puts on his most comfortable sweats and t-shirt, Carnage starts whimpering cueing Eddie in on him needing his diaper changed as Venom had fed him a few hours ago.

Hoping it's the obvious and not him needing to be fed again, Eddie takes him to the changing table and, well, let's just say that the sight of a green smear of whatever came out of Carnage's butt within the last few hours did not smell like roses...in fact Eddie's pretty sure that the smell would wilt any rose within the vicinity as he swears he felt his nose hairs curl.

"Oh god, kid, I can't wait until you're pooping in a toilet. I can't wait for potty training."

Making sure to clean up the mess that Carnage made on himself and the diaper, he makes sure that he follows the instructions like he had the day before in changing his son so the little boy didn't feel uncomfortable in his diaper before getting him dressed for the day.

Eddie decided to put him in a onesie that said "Too Hot To Handle" on it with a little fire emblem underneath it as a cheeky design choice from whoever made it. And, of course, the onesie was entirely red with matching socks and a hat to go with it, but Eddie decided to forego the additional accessories besides the socks.

Going into the kitchen with the baby, he decided to take out a few pieces of rabbit jerky and start warming a bottle up.

So far, so good. Carnage wasn't fussing, Eddie kept himself moving to keep the baby dozing on his shoulder, and everything was going smoothly until Carnage decided to make a hungry whimper which is right when his bottle got done heating up.

"Alright, big guy. Time for some milk and some cartoons while you feed, aye? I bet they got the old stuff from the '90s playing right now. How about some Magic School Bus? Miss Frizzle was the shit when I was a teenager, let me tell you."

Bringing Carnage over to the couch, Eddie makes sure he's in a reclined position so he can feed his son while watching the educational cartoon.

Not long after, Carnage was tucking into his bottle like a champ while The Magic School Bus played in the background. It'd never cease to amaze him that he was half of this beautiful babies genes, I mean, for real here, Eddie is seriously surprised that Carnage came from him and nobody else.

Edward Charles Allan Brock had his low points, and then he had his seriously low points where he didn't think he was good enough to have someone who loves him as much as Venom does nor does he think he's capable of having a healthy relationship with any children he'd have.

And yet, Venom loves him so unconditionally it makes Eddie cry from such an overwhelming happiness at times that his heart and emotions can't take it, and now with Carnage to add to it? He knew he'd be crying for happiness sometime in the near future because he never thought he'd ever have the chance at being a part of a family...at all.

Going from being pregnant with the expectation of a child to actually holding the child in his arms and watching his son eat is such an astronomical feeling that he wants to experience for forever.

He didn't want to leave this spot, he wanted to stay right here with Carnage and keep him as a two-day-old infant for forever no matter what happens around them because, right here, is where Eddie feels like he might be good for something; something other than just writing the truth about the crooks in Corporate America looking to capitalize on everyones mental instabilities.

He rubs his callused index finger over the soft skin on Carnage's baby soft cheek, and he feels like crying those happy tears as he looks down at the baby he helped create. "Oh god, baby boy, you're making me the happiest man on the Earth right now, and you're doing nothing at all to cause it to happen. I love you so much I feel like my chest is going to burst from it" Eddie tells him as he looks down at his red-haired offspring with a loving smile on his face.

Soon Carnage's bottle was finished which signaled it was time to burp him. So, getting the puke rag from beside him, he puts it on his left shoulder before putting Carnage on it where Eddie starts softly patting and rubbing his back to trigger the baby to burp up whatever needed to be burped.

Like clockwork once more, Carnage burped up some of the milk that hadn't entirely gone down right. Hearing a yawn from the little one, Eddie brings him back down to his lap after disposing of the burping blanket to the coffee table.

"Today's going to be a good day, I can tell," Eddie says looking down at Carnage softly.


End file.
